


The Smiths

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas unwillingly catches the eye of a beautiful stranger in the record store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smiths

“The Smiths. Huh. Now, I wouldn’t say they’re my first choice but they’re definitely in there.” 

Castiel whips his head around to see a young man standing next to him, motioning towards the record in his hands. Castiel’s breath hitches and he feels like he’s going to faint. He’s never seen a more beautiful person in his life. Why is he even talking to Castiel?

“Um…I’m Dean, by the way. I work here.” he says, reaching a hand out. Castiel puts the record down and takes it, shaking it quickly, his hands already becoming sweaty. “And you are?” Dean asks, and Castiel nearly kicks himself because he’s been standing there like an idiot just openly staring at the other man. 

“Oh…my - ah - my name’s Castiel.” he mumbles, self consciously playing with the belt of his trench coat. Dean nods and smiles at him. Castiel nearly melts into the floor.

“That’s a strange name. I like it, though. It suits you.” 

Castiel blushes slightly and isn’t really sure what to say so he settles for, “Thank you.” There’s a beat of silence where they just stand there staring at each other and while it should be awkward, Castiel for once in his life feels…comfortable. Eventually, Dean clears his throat.

“Anyway. So I…uh…see you in here a lot but you never actually buy anything.” Dean asks, eyebrows raised.

“Uh…I don’t really have enough money but I like to - um - come and look around anyway.” Castiel replies quickly. Dean nods and then “I mean I could leave if that’s not allowed or - ”

“Woah, hold up there, dude. Of course that’s allowed. Well at least, I allow it. And anyway I enjoy seeing you in here.” Dean says, shrugging his shoulders.

“You do?” Castiel says so quietly that it’s nearly a whisper.

“Hell yeah. It’s not everyday you get to see a cute boy walking around this store.” Dean replies, winking at him. Castiel blushes furiously and looks down at his feet because this is all too much. Why would anyone enjoy seeing Castiel, let alone think he’s cute?

“So, I was - uh - just wondering whether you would like to go out sometime? Ya know, with me.” Dean asks, rubbing the back of his neck and Castiel’s not sure whether his eyes are playing tricks on him or not but it looks like Dean is blushing too. Wait a minute, what did he say?

“You mean like a date?” Castiel responds, eyes wide.

“Well yeah. I mean if you don’t - ”

“Yes!” Castiel practically shouts, earning a few looks from other customers in the shop. Now Dean is giving him another gummy smile and Castiel’s heart is beating erratically in his chest.

“Okay. What about tonight? At the Roadhouse?” Castiel nods, not trusting himself to speak again without shouting out how attractive he finds this man. “Cool. Meet you there at seven?” Castiel nods again, biting his lip. “Alright. Well, I guess I’ll see you later, Cas.” Dean says, before giving him another charming smile and walking back to the counter. 

Cas? The nickname makes his heart swell and god help him because he’s already head over heels for this boy. He walks towards the exit thinking about how on earth he’s going to survive tonight without becoming a blushing and stuttering mess when someone shouts his name. He spins around to see Dean running towards him.

“Cas, wait up.” Dean says, stopping right in front of him. What’s he doing? Does Dean not want to go out on a date with him anymore? Castiel starts to chew nervously at his lip as Dean catches his breath. Finally Dean speaks and Castiel is pretty sure his heart stops.

“Here. It’s for you. My treat.” Castiel’s eyes flick down to where Dean is holding out The Smith’s record he’d just been looking at a moment ago. His eyes go wide and his mouth parts slightly. He doesn’t know what to say. No one’s ever done something like this for him before. “I bought it for you, Cas. C’mon take it.” 

Castiel finally grabs it, the record nearly slipping through his increasingly sweaty hands. “Um…uh - thank you. I - uh…you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I did. Gotta make a good first impression right? And anyway, it’s for giving me a reason to smile every time you walk into this store.” Dean’s eyes are twinkling and Castiel’s heart is pounding so loud that he wonders if Dean can hear it. “See you tonight, Cas.” and then Dean is off agin, Castiel staring longingly after him.

He walks home with a skip in his step and when he gets there, he listens to the album for hours on end until it’s time to get ready for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
